Technologic Admiration
by ChaoticMistress
Summary: Soundwave has been spending a great deal of his time just staring at Starscream from afar. Leaving the chrome seeker confused and a little unnerved from being constantly watched from the communications expert. After finally having enough of Soundwave's emotionless gaze, the seeker decides to confront the mech, eventually leading to the discovery of Soundwave's feelings. SS x SW


**Techologic Admiration**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the image of SS x SW! **

**A/N: I spent a few days working on this story. Back then, I wasn't even past episode 2 of TFP when I shipped the two (and only on 2 episodes when I wrote this). In fact, I wasn't even sure why this pairing appealed to me as much as it did. Maybe it was because that Soundwave and Starscream had a thing going on between the two? Soundwave was always standing near Stascream, listening to his instructions without word or objection, surprisingly loyal to the seeker during his regime. Not too mention that 'Screamer is the only one who can understand SW's silent speech, while SW's the only one who listens to Starscream's rants. To me, they were equals-whether it was in height, strength (they're high ranking commanders), their intelligence, or even their shapes. I dunno, I just liked the two together.**

**Without further ado, enjoy the story!**

* * *

As much as Starscream enjoyed others admiring his good looks from time to time. There were times where the Second in Command had to draw the line when the staring grew too intense or became too much of a nuisance. Not that he could blame those who stared-he was a fine specimen, after all. What with his small, lithe frame and his elegant paint job? Who was Starscream to blame for those who couldn't help but admire a mech of his structure?

Then there was Soundwave.

Not many of the decepticons were aware of the relationship between him and the communications expert. But the two had been having an affair of sorts, one that was more of a casual relationship that mainly just consisted of the occasional visit to the other's quarters. It wasn't really a relationship, not really. It resembled something more along the line of "friends with benefits"-if one could really consider the silent mech a friend.

Thing was, unlike all the other times. He couldn't help but notice the fact that the mech was constantly staring at him_. _He wasn't even trying to be subtle about it, either!

Usually he wouldn't be bothered by such things, but lately Soundwave's stares had become more frequent and a lot more unnerving. Every time he caught that mask of his looking at _his_ direction, the decepticon would avert his gaze quickly, and look at something else. It was obvious that the mech wanted _something_ from the aerial commander, but what that something was, was yet to be known. And quite frankly, Starscream could care less of what the Third in Command wanted, so long as he stopped that slagging staring of his.

He decided that he needed to have a talk with the communications officer soon.

_Very _soon.

**...xX~~~Xx...**

Soundwave was unsure of what compelled him to continuously watch the seeker on a regular basis. It had proved to be more of a waste of time than it was useful. There was no logic behind his need to stare, and it only served to garner a glare or two from his 'superior'.

Soundwave had ravaged his entire processor for an answer, pillaging whatever information he had that could possibly lead him to a conclusion. But he was still unable to reach a consensus, and so the spy would have to be content with not knowing. Something that the Third in Command had shown great disdain for, especially considering who he was and what Soundwave did. It was simply not in his nature to have a lack of knowledge over _any_thing.

Busy with his own musings, Soundwave had barely noticed that a very annoyed Starscream was quickly advancing in on his position. The mech glowering at him, his optic ridges furrowed, red optics ablaze with both irritation and annoyance. And last but not least, a frown contorted the seeker's handsome features. The chrome seeker practically radiating anger.

Soundwave, however, was unafraid of the Second in Command's angered display. The mech remaining impassive in the presence of the seeker before him. Even as he continued to walk towards him in a rather threatening manner.

The only thing that Soundwave had to be worried about. Was having to listen to the seeker's frequent bouts of frustration. The mech choosing to vent his frustrations through the means of whining, complaining, and the occasional snarky filled comment. It was something that the spy had experienced first hand, on many, many occasions.

"Soundwave," Starscream hissed, sounding irritated, "Would you mind telling me just what the _frag _is wrong with you?"

Soundwave had (unsurprisingly) remained silent.

_'Of course,' _Starscream thought to himself, his already limited patience wearing thin. _'It wasn't like you had much to say in the first place.' _

Seeing how the mech in front of him wasn't gonna be much help when it came to speaking. Starscream took this as an opportune moment to do what he did best. Bitch.

"What are you waiting for, you slagger?" Starscream questioned, taking a step closer to bridge the gap between him and Soundwave. Effectively cornering the slightly larger mech before him. Unaware that the sudden closeness had not only successfully managed to surprise the spy, but it was also causing Soundwave's spark to thrum erratically in anticipation. His spark slamming painfully against his sparkchamber, aching.

He knew that his spark had recognized the oh-so familiar thrumming of Starscream's spark. And the spy's body was craving to feel the proximity of another's warmth.

Luckily, Starscream was unaware of the dilemma Soundwave was currently facing. The flyer being too busy with his venting to notice Soundwave's pounding spark.

"Don't tell me that your audio receptors are malfunctioning now!" Starscream snapped, the seeker providing a much needed distraction. "I don't know what Megatron sees in you, but why did he make you the slagging _communications_ expert if you don't even know how to-! What the SLAG are you doing?!"

Without a second thought, Soundwave grabbed the seeker in front him. One hand grabbing hold of one of the seeker's shoulders, his other resting on the small of Starscream's back. It was meant to keep the seeker in place, but his rather bold action had managed to silence the seeker from his spiteful accusations. Allowing the Third in Command to retrieve one of his tentacle-like appendages in relative silence; the segmented tentacle searching for Starscream's data output.

After a minute of careful searching, he found it. The output located somewhere at the back of Starscream's neck.

Forcing his tentacle to latch onto the seeker's data outlet, he quickly established the mental connection.

_"This is the reason why Lord Megatron has assigned me as the communications expert," _Soundwave replied, his heavily, synthetic voice resonating throughout Starscream's processors. His voice managing to sound somewhat angered, unfortunately, the Third in Command's monotonous voice had removed most of its intended inflection. _"It is because of my uncanny ability to hack into another mech's systems, that has made Lord Megatron choose me as his assigned communications expert, including as his Third in Command. It has allowed me to retrieve useful data. Data that has been proven useful to the Decepticon cause on numerous occasions." _

Starscream was feeling absolutely _livid! _How dare Soundwave think he had the right to grab him and HACK hisprocessors! He didn't care if Megatron thought of him as a valuble asset! It gave the purple and black mech no slagging right to stare at him, grab him, and fragging hack his systems!

Starscream shoved Soundwave roughly into the wall, the Third in Command's back hitting the wall with a loud clang.

The force wasn't enough to cause any damage to the mech. But it was enough to quench a little of Starscream's need to rack his claws into the metallic hide of Soundwave's. "You know what, Soundwave? I wasn't even _that_ bothered from your damn staring!" Starscream spat out, his anger overwhelming and clouding Starscream's better judgement. "But who the _frag, _gave _you_ permission to hack into _my_ processors?!"

_"You do not understand my intentions," _the communications expert stated, speaking in a matter-of-factly tone. A task that wasn't difficult too accomplish, considering just how emotionless his voice already sounded. _"I did not 'hack' your systems. I have merely established a minor mental connection between the two of us. It was not meant to be seen as a hostile action."_

"I don't fragging give a slag on whether or not it was meant to seem _hostile." _the seeker said, adding an extra emphasis on the word "hostile." "But I saw it as such, so now it's a slagging hostile action!" the aerial commander commented, sounding childish even to his own audio receptors. But he couldn't find it within himself to care. Not when he had some unfinished business with turning Megatron's little pet into a pile of scrap. His claws aching to tear into the violet and ebony mech, limb from limb, until he was nothing more but mere pieces of twisted metal and spilt energon.

The Second in Command's frustations were felt by Soundwave himself. The mental link he created between he and the seeker had allowed him full access of the 'Con's emotional state. The mech publicly broadcasting his own emotions carelessly, blissfully unaware of Soundwave's ability to experience the seeker's own anger as if it was his own. Luckily for the seeker, the type of hack Soundwave had performed would not allow him to hear Starscream's thoughts.

Without any conscious thought, the mech pulled the seeker closer to his frame. A large spike of both anger and desire blossomed forth from the seeker's end of the connection. Causing the spy to pause for a brief moment's of time, the foreign emotions of Starscream's confusing the Third in Command.

Why would Starscream experience such emotion at a time like this? He wondered. His own question causing Soundwave to ponder briefly over whether or not investing some of his runtimes to investigate such a phenomenon was a good idea.

After all, it'd be a valuable distraction for his already overheating sparkchamber.

Unbeknownst to the spy, Starscream was having similar thoughts towards his sudden desire. The slender mech forcing himself to look for a conclusion over the reason as to why, his spark was suddenly craving the touch of Soundwave's.

Perhaps it was because he finally realized just how close the two were? After all, their frames were touching one another, and their sparkchambers were so close. In fact, they were so close, that his spark could already sense the Third in Command's already pounding spark. Their sparks only seperated by the metal that encased their life forces.

Wait what? Why would Soundwave's spark be pounding?

'_Nevermind that! Pay attention to the damn mech in front of you, not the fragger's spark!'_ He scolded himself, quckly returning his attention back to Soundwave's visor.

Plus, Soundwave's (supposedly) pounding spark was probably just a figment of his imagination. Not to mention that Starscream's curiosity and his lust had most likely stemmed from his lack of interfacing lately. After all, it didn't help that Starscream was so engrossed in his work lately, having to gather up all the coordinates of any potential energon sources, in preparation of Megatron's arrival; should the leader of the Decepticons ever return from his three year journey.

He simply just didn't have the time to look for a berthmate-and added with the fact that he already had the responsibility of being the temporary leader of the Decepticons. He couldn't afford the luxury to indulge himself in such things.

Thing was, the seeker knew that he was only making up excuses.

Forcing his thoughts to be silenced and shoved into the recesses of his mind. Starscream focused his attention back to the mech in front of him, before attempting to detach himself from the mech's hold.

_"Query: What are you doing?" _the spy questioned, his ebony mask looking down at him.

"You know perfectly well what I'm doing! Let go of me, you insufferable mech!"

_"Negative." _he stated simply, the mech's vague answer only serving to infuriate the seeker even more.

"Why the slag not?!" Starscream demanded, growing more frustrated by the second. _'Just what the frag is this mech's problem?!' _Stascream asked himself, scowling.

Soundwave was silent for a moment, hesitant with having to answer the chrome-coloured flyer. _"...No data available." _was all the communications officer could say. Since not even he himself, knew the answer to that question.

"...What do you mean "no data available"? You're going to need to be more specific than that!" the Second in Command screeched, his voice becoming shrill. The cybertronian scientist momentarily forgetting his more primitive aspects of his design. The flyer no longer paying heed to the heated plates that surrounded his very essence, nor the ache of his erratically beating spark. "And while you're at it, give me one good explanation as to why you keep _staring_ at me!"

Soundwave was quiet for a moment, busy processing the two questions that had spewed out of the mouth of Starscream. The mech having some difficulty with the last one. Of course, he had a theory for his unecessary gazing, but he was certain that the commander would be displeased with that tidbit of information. After several moments of awkward silence, Soundwave finally diverted his attentions back to the silver seeker. Taking note of the mech's gleaming, polished frame. His brightly lit eyes, that glowed a deep, malevolent red-the colour that reminded him of the spilt 'energon' of the inhabitants native of this world; blood they called it.

"Soundwave?"

...His slender, almost feminine build accented by his wings...

"Hello? Is anyone in there?"

He would definitely need to take measurements of the seeker's wing span, maybe even his-

**"SOUNDWAVE!" **Starscream yelled, finally having enough with the hacker's prolonged silence. Growing both angry and wary of the mech's unwavering, emotionless gaze. "Take a fragging picture if you want! For the love of the allspark, you could even _record_ the damn conversation! Just. Stop. The. Damn. **Staring!**"

_"Forgive me, I was merely making an...observation." _he replied, feeling rather embarrassed for being once again, caught red-handed for his overextended gazing. _"Firstly, the question regarding me "not having data", is simply what the phrase implies. I do not have sufficient data or information to provide an explanation."_

"And the last question?" Starscream prodded.

_"...I have made a startling revelation-one that may displease you."_

"What?" he questioned, gritting his metallic teeth. Angered of the spy's possible answer and without thinking, he voiced out his insecurities and concerns. "Is it because I'm a sore to the eyes? Is that it, Soundwave? If that's so, you could've done the exact opposite of what you were doing earlier!" he snapped, his words coming out as a relentless assault of accusations. The implications of Soundwave's sentence affecting him more than it should.

_"No. No, that is not what I meant." _he droned, the Third in Command feeling both confused and concerned over the flyer's assumptions. Is that what Starscream thought his opinion on him was? Because he was most definitely wrong.

"Then please, go on and tell me what you _really _meant."

_"I do not view you as unattractive, Starscream. Quite the opposite, really." _he answered, turning his head away from the mech before him. _"I-I find you rather attractive. That is why I tend to allow myself to observe you from time to time. I apologize if I had made you uncomfortable." _the hacker said, sounding sincere. The mech swearing that if his plates grew any hotter, he swore that the flyer before him could see his cheeks ablazed in embarrassment-even with his visor on!

Starscream's jaw was slack, his jaw hanging stupidly in response to Soundwave's shocking news. His blood-red optics widened like the eyes of deer in the headlights, his optic ridges raised so high from his face, it had seemed like it was almost a part of his helm. His facial expression looking so comical, even for a cowardly 'Con like Starscream.

_'Just,what. What. What, what?!' _ Starscream screamed inwardly, suprise overwhelming his entire being and indirectly Soundwave's. _'An emotionless, drone of a pet finds me _attractive_ to the point where he has an OBESSION over me?!'_

Starscream's mind went completely blank from his shocking realization. Soundwave, out of all mechs, had an _obession_ over _him. _He expected this kind of slag from Steve, out of all decepticons, b-but **Soundwave?!**

_'T-that's...that's actually rather flattering. Creepy, but flattering nontheless. Who knew my charms and handsome, good looks extended to those who are devoid of any emotions?' _Starscream thought to himself, experiencing an odd concotion of emotions; curiousity, intrigue, and the familiar feeling of an ego-tastic boost. Starscream was feeling a bit giddy, excited even!

Looking at the mech to the, err, _visor_. Starscream felt rather determined to show just how much he _appreciated_ Soundwave's confession. The mech probably having a difficulty comphrending, that not only was Starscream pleasently surprised, but he was also rather interested. Smirking, he gave Soundwave a flirtatious smile, hoping that it would give him the intended effect he desired.

As if on cue, Starscream felt the powerful thrumming of the Third in Command's spark resume once more. His own reciprocating favourably to the song of their sparks, the mech anticipating for what might occur.

Soundwave was so shocked-so _pleased,_ that not only did the aerial commander accept his confession, but he also reciprocated his feelings to some extent. Immediately, his spark began pounding, slamming painfully against his sparkchamber. His spark demanding for release, aching as his entire being was overwhelmed by lust and desire.

"Lord Starscream, I have located a possible energon source. Will send coordinates...err, am I interrupting something?" a random eradicon asked, fidgeting awkwardly from the sight before him. Unsure of what to make of the display before him.

"SHUT UP, STEVE!" Starscream yelled, the plates around his cheeks overheating, causing his cheeks to become a bright red. The seeker currently feeling a whirlwind of emotions; embarrassment, irriation and sexual frustation-all three emotions only serving to fuel his anger. Quickly removing himself from the arms of Soundwave, he gave the most fiercest gaze he could muster, and glared heatedly at the eradicon. "GET OUT BEFORE I BLOW YOU TO SMITHEREENS!" he threatened, pointing one of his rockets at the decepticon.

Steve, not wanting to see the threat through, scampered out of the room as fast as possible. Not even bothering to look back, the poor mech fearing too much for his life to chance a final glance.

**"AND YOU BETTER NOT SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THIS EVENT, YOU HEAR?!"** Starscream screamed, even when the decepticon was no longer in sight. Sighing, he forced himself to calm down before looking back at Soundwave. "Meet you at my quaters when your shift's over, Soundwave. You and I have a lot of _discussing _to do." the seeker said suggestively, a devilish smile dominating his face.

Soundwave was certaintly not gonna miss an offer like that.


End file.
